Battle For Pawville/Shaking Things Up
Shaking Things Up is the sixth episode of Battle For Pawville. In this episode, the prize for the most likes shakes up the teams. Transcript *Donatina: Jessicake, do you know what this thing is? *Jessicake: It's a slice of apple... with a leg? *Donatina: Uh-oh. I hope there's a recovery center around. *Jessicake: Well, just yesterday I saw Chee Zee and Twinkle Cupcake building a Master Recovery Center. *(Apple Blossom is recovered in said MRC.) *Apple Blossom: Remember the dodgeball contest last episode? When I got hit off my platform, I landed on top of a knife. That ended up cutting me in two. *Donatina: That explains it. *Announcer: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Team T.U.M.M.Y., welcome back to Cake at Stake. We got 35 votes. *Announcer: Jessicake and Buncho Bananas got 2 votes each. Peppa-Mint and Apple Blossom got 4 votes each. Bonetta Cupcake, Bruce, Clover, and Spike got 6 votes each. Bek Backpack and Donatina got 8 votes each. Bunny Bow got 10 votes. Minty Paws got 5 votes, while Zoe Zoom is eliminated at 16 votes. *Zoe Zoom: I know, I know. You don't have to tell me why. It's because I have a camera, isn't it? *Announcer: Perhaps. *Zoe Zoom: I wish Pamela Camera was around so she could turn me into a selfie maniac again. *Bunny Bow: ♪That won't really do you any good. You're still getting sent to the TLC.♪ *Zoe Zoom: You're right. I hope you make it far, Bunny Bow. *Bunny Bow: ♪And I hope you rejoin, Zoe Zoom.♪ *(Zoe Zoom is sent to the TLC.) Confessionals *Scarletta Gateau (bladethe blade): I try to do well in the challenge. But failed sadly. I hope I try well in the next challenge. *Rubie Blaze (bluemagic918): Woah...I did NOT expect to "win" for my team! *Jessicake (Tkobe56299): UHHHHH I DID THE CHALLENGE ON DEADLINE! The contest Now that the three slots are re-filled, the sixth contest can begin! The sixth contest is to cross a canyon. The person with the best idea wins for their team. The contest ends July 21st. Also, starting this episode, there will be a strike system. If you don't do the contest, you get a strike. If you get three strikes, all characters you are playing as will need re-signups. Results I did not receive results from Bek Backpack, Bruce, Clover, Spike, Foxy Lemons, Apple Blossom, or Kooky Cookie. Bruce, Clover, Spike and Kooky Cookie get one strike each. Due to complications with the users who signed up as Bek Backpack, Foxy Lemons, and Apple Blossom, those three will not get strikes. I'll explain in episode 7. Anyway, Bunny Bow and Pupkin Cake had the best ideas. But since they're on opposite teams now, we need a tiebreaker. *Pupkin Cake: NO NEED! *(Pupkin Cake cuts the rope, sending Bunny Bow plummeting into the canyon.) *Announcer: Okay... So Pupkin Cake wins. She gets a Revenge Token. *Pupkin Cake: Yes! Epilogue *Pupkin Cake: Hey Rubie, how do you like your new team? *Rubie Blaze: ♪It's okay, I guess...♪